


Irresistible

by Reverse_Batman



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reverse_Batman/pseuds/Reverse_Batman
Summary: After Hush reveals Batmans identity to Ivy she starts to put her plan into motion.





	1. Poison starts Brewing

Ivy sat quietly in the waning sunset near a stream, pondering. She'd always preferred this time of day for thinking.

'None of this makes sense. Why would Tommy say Wayne is Batman? I know nothing of their history.'

She shook her head, musing. 'Does he love me, or is it infatuation? Even I can tire of empty adoration. It isn't enough. And Wayne...is an enigma.'

A slow smile curved her lips, emerald in waning sunlight.

'There is something about him. I've always felt it, even when we first met. But my goals were different then. I thought he was eye candy, someone to play with.'

A frown.

'I know differently. There is a...darkness, a secret about him. He's nothing like the public persona. A very dangerous man.'

Another smile.

'I like that. He hides his intelligence, but why? The pretense, it's as if...'

Ivy stood abruptly, inexplicably annoyed. Slender fingers idly toyed with a tree branch.

'How would a rich playboy know about botanical science? There is more I would know about this Wayne. And he is so very...delicious. There was something in his eyes these past few nights. I know it!'

She hummed, thoughts taking a pleasanter turn. 'Yet, I made a critical error long ago. When I researched, I only did a cursory background check. All I found out was that he travelled the world. Nothing insidious. Perhaps I should have done more digging.'

Memories.

'The only man I ever wanted was the Bat. And he fights me, resists me. Like...'

"What?!" 

Ivy stared at her feet, surrounded by soft grass. 'Wayne wanted to kiss me. I nearly kissed him again, but this time was different. How?'

She paced aimlessly in a small clearing. /Wayne treats me in a similar manner. He comes close, then pulls away. Just like.../

"The Bat?"

'No, Tommy may have been mistaken. They're nothing alike. Not in body language, but...'

Ivy sat again, deep in concentration. "Think, woman. Put this together."

She thought about every encounter with Wayne. And the Bat. Nothing seemed obviously connected, but she couldn't shake a feeling...

Wait.

Batman had a hero complex. Always the Dark Knight, always honorable. He'd even taken a bullet for her, once. A while back Wayne defended a female companion when Ivy and her cohorts were extorting wealthy men at his mansion. She gave him a poison kiss for his gallantry.

Similar behavior...coincidence?

Her mouth opened slightly, amazed at her turn of thought. More similarites.  
Like...

Their size. 

Batman was a big man, all muscle and stength. But he moved like an athlete. She'd seen Wayne at a distance and up close. The man was built, with huge shoulders and square jaw. Radiating power like an aura. He _stood out_ in a room of other handsome men. Where would a playboy get a body like that? She'd noticed the bulges his tux couldn't hide. The height would work, again similar.

Eyes like the green narrowed.

'Tommy was so adamant. Have I been tricked somehow? That other 'Batman' could've been an imposter.'

Ivy always prided herself on her intelligence. She knew everything about biochemistry and plant physiology one could know. Her kisses always left a memory imprint on her brain, a means of identifying individuals. Pheremones. Personal scent. And...

Teeth gritted, an unnamed rage building. She'd kissed both Batman and Wayne enough times to know. It never dawned on her until now.

"FOOL!!" 

Vines burst forth from the ground, twisted and knarled. Ivy stood in the center, fists balled. Hair red as flame swirled wildly.

"The most obvious clue, and I've overlooked it all this time!"

So many kisses. Too many. She knew his feel, his taste...the texture of his skin.

"Lies. Trickery!"

Stalking across a small footbridge, she stared at her reflection in the waters below. A cold smirk formed.

"So...he wants to play games. I warned him he'd never be free of me. And to think...I once couldn't choose between him and Wayne!"

She smiled, sticking a finger in her mouth.

"I'll have something special for him when next we meet...a kiss like no other. And none of his tricks or antidotes will save him."

She twirled, laughing in delight. "Yesss...a mutating love potion. Willpower will fail him at last!"


	2. A Cat in the Laboratory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Ivy's working she gets an unexpected visitor

Ivy was standing around table with chemicals with all sorts of colours on it, she smirked as she slowly began mixing many of them. While she was doing this a shadowy figure loomed in the shadows. 

"Soon Batman, soon you'll know a true woman" but as she was looking deeply into the test tube the figure walked drawing Ivy's attention, 'Seems I have a visitor'. 

"Ivy we need to talk" the figure who Ivy knew was Catwoman. Ivy knew that the cat and the bat had some kind of relationship. 

"Oh hello Selina, didn't know you were around, thought you'd be stealing a diamond or something" as Ivy put down the tube she kept her focus on the table. 

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use my name out in the open"

"Why no one's around, it's just you and me" Ivy said as she pushed her red hair behind her. 

"I just wanted to warn you Ivy, STAY AWAY FROM THE BAT" Catwoman slammed her hands down on the table. 

"Why would I do that? You haven't showed any interest in him, let me have my go" Ivy said calmly as plants began to form behind her. 

"Batman doesn't want artificial love from your chemicals or pheromones, he wants something more for real" 

"Selina, that's all what it's about today, chemistry, I simply give him a little push for him to see that chemistry" Ivy slowly went for one particular test tube. 

"What did I say about my name, you've been around men a lot you should know what they want" Selina started to act smug "In fact Batman can't seem to get enough of me, no matter what I do, we still have a 'thing'"

"So you say, all you are Kitty are fuck buddies, heat of the moment, nothing but right place right time" Ivy slowly stroked the test tube slowly. 

Plants then formed behind Ivy and she went to sit down in a massive flower. "Kitty cat, you have nothing to fear, I'll let Batman have a fling here and there" Ivy then began to pour drops of the chemical onto her fingers then apply them to the inside of the massive flower. 

"Listen Ivy I just came here to warn you, to stay away from him" 

"I'd say you came here to see your competition"

"Oh please like he'll ever marry you, you're insane Ivy, he'll never fall for you" with that Selina jumped out of a open window leaving Ivy in a lush green room sitting in a massive red and pink flower. 

'So you think that the bat is too good for me Selina, oh I'll show you, the bat will belong to me, but first I must set my bait'


	3. Plan in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela has a meeting with Bruce and sets everything in motion

Bruce had a really bad day, first off he was in a 3 hour meeting with Lexcorp, next he had to rush out to help the Justice League and because of that he was set up in a nice hotel on the other side of Gotham. 

"Listen Alfred I'll be fine..........just take the night off then.........okay see you tomorrow" Bruce had just put the phone down and prepared for a nights sleep until, 

(Knock Knock)

Bruce had his way over to the door stopping just a few steps "Who is it?" 

"Complementary Room Service Mr Wayne" a gently female voice called out. But as Bruce opened the door he was memorised, but something seemed off about her. As she walked she swayed her hips but her body was almost completely covered. "Now Mr Wayne please sit while serve you, your meal" her voice was smooth and gentle. Bruce felt like he needed to comply and sat on the end of his bed while the woman wheeled the cart next to him. As she lifted the the lid Bruce saw what looked like a salad with exotic vibrant flowers. 

The woman flung her outfit off revealing a the woman to have lush pale skin, and a plant based outfit covering her body. Revealing to Bruce that it was the villainess Poison Ivy. He immediately staggered back standing on the other side of the bed. "There's no need to worry Bruce I'm just here to talk" she said. 

"It's hard to do that, last time we met you poisoned me with a toxic kiss" Bruce said trying to think of a way out. Ivy stayed where she was playing with her hair, twirling it in her hand. 

"I was young, just wanting peace for green, but my intentions are true I just want to talk" she innocently said. "I know that you have a special relationship with Batman you see, and I hope that you can have a talk with him about Ivy added leaning on the wall. Doing so she put her arms on her back pushing her full chest forward almost forcing Bruce to look at it. 

"Okay what do you have to say?" he questioned. Bruce could smell the aroma of followers, he could feel himself letting go but he shook his head trying to clear it. 

"First I want to know, what do you think of me?" Ivy was beginning to start her plans. 

"Well Pamela you're a smart botanist who's made bad decisions and at the same time very beautiful" Bruce didn't know why said that, but he did know what game Ivy played and was trying playing along to get her to leave before he lost control. 

"Well Bruce I didn't know you felt that way, of course I know Batman feels the same way" Bruce gave her questioned look and she went on, "He chases me, he finds me, he locks me up, but he's given into his urges once or twice and I could tell he loved every second" Ivy was now passing around the room slowly, rocking her hips from side to side ever so slightly. Now the aroma was stronger and Bruce could smell wild plant life and exotic flowers consumed his senses. 

"I thought I could trust you Pamela" Bruce put one of his arms leaning on a wall for support. 

"I don't know what you mean Bruce" she said innocently.

"I smell the dam followers!" he angrily slammed his fist against the wall.

"Oh these little things? Their just for show Darling, and besides it's in the middle of Summer Bruce, followers are in full bloom" Ivy motioned towards an open window. Bruce lowered his head embarrassed. 

"What were you talking about Batman?" Bruce needed to keep focus for sake himself and Batman. 

"Oh yes, do you think he finds me repulsive?"

"I think he and everyone in Gotham finds the things you do disgusting"

"But you don't do you Bruce, you find me beautiful was the way you put it"

At this point a circle of thin red was around Ivy, and inside the circle was bright purple and pink, Bruce's senses and mind encouraging him to go towards Ivy. And that he did, slowly he walked towards Ivy like a man lost in the desert who found water. Ivy grinned as she saw that her pheromones and done their. Bruce with what strength he had left violently shook his head causing the pheromones and toxins to loose control, but not entirely go away. Ivy was disappointed but still hopeful, she flunk her red hair behind her head again causing small amounts of pheromones to release into the air. 

"Go home Pamela, we'll talk more in the morning" Bruce was now breathing slight faster. Ivy now looked towards Bruce the towards the plants on the tray. 

"Really now, but we had such good chemistry" she put a lot of evinces of the last word. 

When she said the word 'chemistry' more pheromones erupted from the flowers consuming the air around it. "Get this message to your friend, meet my in my garden tomorrow night" she watched as the man's lashed shred of willpower failed him. Bruce saw lush colours of green, purple and pink begin to form and swerve around the goddess of green. As he drew near he moved his hands to her waist and she put her behind his neck. Their faces drew near and both engaged in a passionate kiss. Due to be so near and in the air the pheromones made Bruce giving into lust, forced Ivy's mouth open moving his tongue inside. Both fought for dominance has the tongues danced around each other and Ivy took her chance, she flung her hair again this time cascading it around the two forcing more pheromones into Bruce. She then moved onto the bed falling on top of Bruce. She moved her mouth away from Bruce's leaving a trail of salvia connecting the two. Bruce still absorbed by the lust tried to go for more but Ivy pushed him back. She twirled her finger moving the pants to hold Bruce down and she got off of him walking away. 

"Don't forgot to relay my message love" she walked out of view and Bruce could hear the door open and close and with the plants followed. Bruce began to calm down as he opened the windows moving all the pheromones out. 

'I've got to be ready next time' he thought to himself as he brought his phone out. 

'Soon Batman, soon you and I can be together' Ivy thought to herself walking away.


	4. Drawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce suits up in order to face Poison Ivy, but what does the goddess of seduction have planned for her Dark Knight?

Poison Ivy returned to her garden and readied the place for her hero. As she walked in the flowers and vines retreated, the giant pink flower from before was now fully bloomed and Ivy grabbed other test tubes filled with different coloured liquids. She took a few and again gently rubbed the liquid across inside of the flower, another test tube she hid between her breasts and finally she laid backhand watched the plant life before her. 

"Soon my babies, soon the Batman will be here and you'll witness yours truly at work".

 

Bruce on the other hand was sat in the Batcave rubbing his eyes with Alfred by his side.

"Sir are you sue it's safe to go confront Miss Isley in your current state?"

"I've got to Alfred, with the modifications I've made to my visor her pheromones shouldn't affect me" Bruce was now over looking a screen which showed the outlines of the suit and where he's modified it. "Besides it'll be a quick job"

"That's not what I'm worried about sir, you've taken in cures for every toxin this woman has made but somehow she's made something that not even the computer can breakdown, perhaps you should hold off until you're completely cured"

"NO ALFRED" Bruce shouted slamming his hands down on the hey board. "I need to see her tonight, if I don't she'll come after me again but this time she won't hold back"

"Sir are you............in love with her?" Alfred was growing concerned. 

"Of course I'm no- I'm not su- Alfred I don't know, her toxins have done something to me and I need to know"

"Very well sir I'll ready your bed and get your 4 am breakfast ready" while Alfred left the cave Bruce suited up. 

He was now in the Batmobile on his way to Ivy's new garden, reports came in about about plants attacking people at an old honeymoon hotel. As Batman neared the building his saw the plant life getting worse and worse, vines attaching themselves to the building and flowers in full bloom. The Summer mad it easier for Ivy as it made good cover, even before Ivy started her crusade plants had been a problem in Gotham. As he walked into the hotel vines moved around guiding Batman to Ivy. As he entered what looked like the remains of the lobby he noticed and exists sealed by wood and metal. A massive fine burst through double doors weaving from side to side.

"I know you're here, are you ready for me? Do you think you can handle me?" Ivy's voice echoed through the lobby and the giant vine retreated telling Bruce to follow. 

"Alfred I'm going radio silent"

"Sir are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Of course, the new visor should be enough"

"Very well sir, good luck"

As Batman climbed up the stairs with staircase the plant life got worse and worse. Near the top the entire corridor was covered in green. While walking down what appeared to be a never ending corridor he saw her, Ivy. 

"What took you so long Batman, I've been so lonely here" again he saw vibrant colours around Ivy, but this time he was ready. "How about you follow me, I've made a special area just for you and me"

(Flashback)  
"Is it ready?"

"Based on the data you gave Mr Fox, he's managed to alter your visor to your specifications"

"Good, I'll get ready to go out in a hour"

"Sir if beg my pardon but what exactly is it"

"I based the deign around lightning paced, impossibly vibrant video games and TV shows that sometimes induce seizures to the viewers, it'll amplify the colours until it shocks my brain, reseting it"

"So whenever Ivy uses her toxins, your suit will shock it out of you?"

"Exactly Alfred"

(End)

Batman angrily stepped forward grabbing Ivy's arm forcing her to face him.

"I'm not playing your games Ivy, you're going back to Arkham where you belong" he was now trying to cuff Ivy but she simply chuckled, "Quiet Ivy!"

"I knew you'd find a work around my pheromones, following just isn't your way is it" that's when she saw it, a small electronic charge traveling around his mask "No this is your way" Ivy then quickly brought her leg up kicking Batman clean across his face. Batman stumbled back holding his head, he then saw something he was hoping not to see, colours swerving around Ivy. They suddenly vanished, the visor was damaged but not fully offline.

Ivy then motioned with her hands and vines from the walls sprung at Batman, attacking from his left and right. Batman easily ducked underneath and ran towards Ivy. She swung her left hand but her easily grabbed her fist and used her own power against her, slamming her against a wall.

"Well Batman, I never knew you liked it rough" she chuckled. 

"Shut it Ivy, I'm taking you to Arkham myself" hearing this made her grin as he pushed her along the corridor. 

 

As she sat down in the Batmobile she had a wild grin thinking to herself, 

'All according to plan'


	5. All According to Plan

Batman sat in silence as he drove to Arkham Asylum, starring directly on the road. Ivy was beside him, looking out the window smirking. She turned to face Batman, he noticed this but kept his focus. 

"If you're thinking about releasing Pheromones or Toxins, don't this car has a neutraliser that'll release an equally effective gas" he announced to her dismay. 

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it lover" what Batman didn't know due to being blinded by Ivy's toxins was that she had a small seed in her hand. She released it hand it fell onto her door and down o the floor and slowly grew. "So Batman, why does such a big strong such as yourself fight a innocent girl like me?" now she was just trying to bind time, the seed was slowly making it's way through the air vents and filtration system. 

"You know you're not innocent Pamela you also know why" he glanced her way for just a second and looked back. For some reason she quietly moaned and he heard it.

"Please say my name again, I love the way you say so cold, imagining you saying it in pleasure" and with that said she knew it was done. She recognised the smell of her pheromones. She controlled it as it would get stronger with time.

"You know what you could accomplish with your powers Pamela, you could end world hunger, carbon pollution and people would look at as a saviour, not a killer" Batman said sternly as he turned the corner due to an 'accident' regarding a compost truck. Ivy slightly increased the pheromones just enough that he didn't notice and just enough so that his mind would gloss over the 'accident'. He was unknowingly falling into her trap. 

"But I shouldn't need to that darling, humans to whatever they want and get whatever they. They get pleasure from destroying my babies, pleasure from destroying the planet they live on, but they also get pleasure from the flesh" she glanced down at his crotch and back to his face. Again he took a turn, mere meters from her planned building. That's when she cranked the pants up to 11, suddenly the car was filled with aroma of exotic flowers and fruits. Batman forcefully slammed on the breaks and crashed into a lamp post, luckily the area was run down and no one was around. He was taking in slow deep breaths looking at Ivy, trying to see her through the thick red mist. 

"Ivy, (gasp) what have (gasp) done?" he was now losing himself, but unlike the hotel their was a lust growing inside of him. 

"I've down nothing Batman, it's Summer, and flowers are in bloom" the seeds then burst through parts of the car all around Bruce. "Meaning it's a perfect night for lovers" she then quickly moved. Now she was now straddling him, her full chest was now in his face. They stayed like that for two minutes, Bruce not moving a muscle just starring into the eyes of the goddess straddling him. And Ivy was grinding herself on Bruce, she could feel his erection through this thick suit and armour. The mist was now incredibly thick, all the time Ivy was grinning at her lover. 

"What do you want DarK Knight?" her voice sweet and seductive. 

"I wan to kiss you Mistress" he was now completely under her spell, she moaned again hearing him say that. 

"Call me Ivy, and don't worry I shall give you want you want" she leaned down and kissed him passionately. The lust in Bruce made him grab Ivy's waist pulling her in closer. She bit his bottom lip asking for entrance and he so desperately opened his mouth to her. Her tongue pushed its way into his mouth dominating his. He moaned feeling pleasure all throughout his body. Ivy tried to pull back but Bruce moved one of his hands to the back of her head forcing her to stay. He was beginning to run out of oxygen but the lust compelled him to stay, it came to the point where Ivy forced her plants to hold him back. A string of saliva connecting the two, she starred into his eyes and still saw a tiny bit of fight beneath all that love. She then leaned in into his ear. 

"Do you still want me Dark Knight, he nodded looking over her shoulder starring at her plant covered ass. She then nibbled on his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Then you'll have to catch me" with that she opened the door and jumped out. He soon followed coughing and wheezing, the mist flooding out of the car. He looked back thinking at what just happened. He pushed himself up looking onto the building, like the last it was covered in plants it. He ran in after her. 

"Ivy get back here" he had to be carful, his heart was pumping a hundred miles an hour, he took out a respirator filled with a mixture of antidotes and breathed it in. He calmed himself and walked up the plant covered stairs, hearing the running of water, and the giggles of Ivy.


	6. All Mine

Bruce pushed himself up the stairs, with every step he drew nearer to Ivy. The flowers around him were blooming but not producing pheromones. But thanks to his respirator they would have little effects. 'I have to play it smart, if it wasn't for Ivy loving the chase she could've taken right in the batmobile and he would be helpless, think about the city. Not that gorgeous body of her hers' he suddenly realised what he thought and shook his head. But as he looked up he saw several plant creature approaching him.

(With Ivy)  
'I've done it, the bat is finally mine' she thought as she reached her main room. This was the room where she would claim him, make the Dark Knight, her Knight. A vine then brought two test tubes to her, she closely inspected one of them and knew what it wanted. 

"Of course, make it easier for him to give in" she took the test tube leaving the vine to hold the other one. As she went over to the makeshift pool she opened the tube into and stopped down. The plant based outfit fell off, and she slowly stepped in. Moaning loudly she could feel the chemicals effecting her body, temporarily changing her. "Bruce, I will make you mine" stepping out she went over to the massive exotic plant still there, taking the other test tube applying the liquid on the plant. 

(Back to Batman)

He punched the last plant creature pushing back, and used his grappling hook to hang it out a window. He finally had a minute to breathe, taking out the respirator he took another long deep breath. As he took it off the double doors slammed open revealing Ivy, but she was different. Her hair was gorgeous, extremely darker and longer from what is was before and her outfit was slightly more revealing. Half of it was still plant based in patches but most of it was a black suit hugging her body. Showing off one of her breasts going down her her body showing her curves and rounded hips (New 52). Bruce was shocked, Ivy was beautiful, and he was stunned for just a moment. In that one moment vines wrapped around him and Ivy laughed. 

"Men, doesn't matter how strong your willpower you'll all fall before a beautiful woman" Batman struggled against the vines as Ivy stepped closer wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm guessing you like my makeup? I just needed something that'll catch you off guard and my new outfit would do that" she leaned in and planted a soft but passionate kiss on his lips. But thanks to his respirator the antidote for her regular toxins in his system it didn't have much effect. She then walked away swaying her hips, and as she walked away the vines withdrew. She then turned to him standing by the door.

"MMMMMM You're the only man for me Batman you know that right" she was licking her lips seductively. Batman was now thinking of a plan, 

'She's not sure if she's controlling me or not, she's checking for any anti toxins on my lips' while she was walking away she motioned him to follow. As both figures walked down through the doors he saw an absolute beauty. Vines covered the tailed floor, violet flowers were along the wall with pink flowers in-between each one. Off to the side was a small pool with a tint of dark blue in it. While he was lost int thought he didn't notice how far Ivy had gone. She was standing in front of a a large exotic pink and red flower. What he didn't know was that Ivy had applied a special new toxin to the flower, and a little something she bathed in.

She walked up to him smiling widely making sure not to release her special pheromone. "You know Batman I admire you" she was right in front of him, rubbing her hands over his muscular body. "What you do, how you do it and how handsome you look doing it" he didn't respond simply starring into her eyes coldly. 

"Enough games Ivy, time to get back to Arkham

"Come on lover, we're almost there" she continued to walk and Bruce followed, having a plan sorted out. As she flung open the doors the room looked like an exotic lounge only found in space. Wild blue flowers hung from the ceiling, the tailed floors were covered in grass and mushrooms. At the end a large pink and red flower lay, which looked like a bed. With a small pool area to the side. 

'Now i think I'll put that little something into effect' Ivy thought to herself, 'Bathing in the pool should've done it' she thought. As she continued to walk Batman stopped stomping his foot into the ground. 

"Enough Ivy,I'm tired of playing your games just come quietly and I'll leave your garden unharmed" he shouted, she turned to him smirking. 

"I knew this wasn't your kind of game" she stepped towards him with her hands out. "THIS IS!" she shouted swinging at him. Vines rose out with her fist and knocked Batman back, towards the massive plant. While he was recovering Ivy took her chance, she jumped on Batman sending him tumbling towards the ground. As he hit the ground vines wrapped his hands and legs to the ground. "No, Ivy stop" but she didn't hear him. She straddled him, and he gazed into her jade eyes and smell something different. Something as sweet as honey, an intoxicating smell that he couldn't get enough. Ivy saw him giving in and went to left ear. This gave him a greater dose, and he gave in. His mind was so desperately fighting it, but he couldn't stop himself. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, and saw nothing but love. "Tell me again Dark Knight, what to you want?" her voice was smooth and echoed through his mind. He thought to himself, he wanted her, for years he knew that he wanted her, wanted her wrapped around him in pleasure, wanted to date her, Bruce needed Poison Ivy. "Ivy I need you, I've known for years please give me what I need" his voice was normal, but laced with lust. "You shall have your reward" with that she leaned down and kissed him. Immediately both opened their mouths, tasting each other. Ivy tased sweet, her mouth was only a taste of what was to come. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, swirling around each other, wrapping and exchanging salvia. But Ivy pulled her tongue back, Bruce wanting more moved his tongue into her mouth and she moaned into it. He almost moaned as she pulled away, the vines holding him down disappeared and both went to undressing. Bruce took his belt off throwing to the side, next his cape fell off kicking it to the side to be swallowed by the green. Next he stripped down his armoured pants, and Ivy could see his strong muscled legs.Ivy on the other hand took her time, while Bruce was desperate to get his clothes off, the lust driven man then took his torso armour off, now Ivy could see his muscled chess, every part of his body looked like it had been created by a god. There wasn't a single part that wasn't filled with a muscle. When he reached his cowl he stopped, starring at Ivy with longing and sadness. Ivy wasn't surprised by his resistance for his cowl, he had a mental block for it. So she give him a little show to persuade him. The plant part of her outfit fell off, revealing half his beautiful body. One of her full breasts were in view, then half of her body was showing. Pale and mouth watering like her face. Then she used her power over plant life to do something he's never see. The vines swirled around her, and twirled her body with them, showing him half of her body, the other half still being covered by the black suit. He could only watch as the goddess of green teased him with her divine looks. Then the vines went to her body, pealing the outfit off. She moaned in pleasure as the vines took her entire outfit off she looked Batman dead in his eyes licking her lips. "Don't worry Bruce, we're lovers right now" that was the last straw he needed. He slowly took his cowl off, revealing to Ivy his identity even though she already knew. Both figures were now stripped naked starring at each other. Ivy took the first move, jumping on Bruce wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She passionately kissed him, grinding her hips against his tool, teasing him. Bruce moaned feeling her womanhood carefully brush against his dick. Speaking of his manhood, it was now fully extended, standing at a mighty 12 inches. Lust was brewing inside of her, but she needed to keep her mind in place, she was in control. As their kiss grew with passion, their tongues locked together, exchanging salvia, tasing each other moaning like a mess. He began to walk over to the massive plant unable to cope with the pleasure he was feeling. She felt what he was doing and hated it, 'No he's not ready for my surprise' she thought. So she used her position to lean back and guide him towards a wall. He slammed he against the wall, sending his entire shaft into her. She banged her head back manning loudly in pure bliss, she was panting like she had ran a marathon. Bruce took this and began to kiss and suck on her neck. Due to his lust he couldn't ask Ivy if she was okay, only give her more pleasure. She moaned louder, loving the feeling of her lover suck on her neck. He pulled back to look at his work, seeing several red marks on her pale skin. That's when she began to move out of her tight womanhood, feeling it pulse and react to every little movement sent him deeper into desire. When he fully pulled out he pushed back in. She moaned again, this time looking at him, turning him on. "Come on Mister Billionaire show me a good time" she challenged him. He began to move in and out of her at rapid rate. Ivy felt pleasure corse through her but bit lip, holding dozen of moans, feeling his massive dick slip in and out of her pussy. Bruce then grabbed her right breast and put it in his mouth sucking on hit. Ivy put one of hands behind his head pushing him harder on her. But what he didn't know was that he was taking in pure pheromones in liquid form, groaning and moaning feeling the hot nectar in his mouth. "That's it Dark Knight, feed off me" she demanded. The nectar only drained more stamina from him, and it showed, he slowed down his pumping leaving Ivy enraged. She flipped them, now he was pushed against the wall. Then he fell to the ground, as he was shacking in pleasure. When he sat down, she sat on top of him. He could see the outline of his dick inside of her. That's when he kissed her, and pushed her own pheromone nectar into her. And she felt it, both were now fulled by a unnatural lust. She bounced on top of him, sending pulses of pleasure through him. His dick arched and twitched inside of her, milking him for everything he was worth. Her massive breasts bounced as the plants around them were swirling and going crazy. "Pamela I'm close" he called out. Either she didn't listen or didn't care, as she continued to bounce on him. 'Come on cum already' she mentally screamed. Then she tightened her womanhood, sending him over the edge. He came, and lots of of it. She straighten herself taking it all in, at the same time she reached her own climax. She was milking him for every last drop he had, below her, the mighty dark knight was nothing more than a moaning mess.

She screamed out as she finished, but he was still cuming. He didn't know what was happening, he had been cuming for the last minute, but he was too high off his climax and lust to notice. But it came to the point where he felt his strength failing, he was fading in and out of consciousness, and Ivy was beginning to feel it too. She felt pleasure tear through her whole body, her tight pussy was squeezing every last drop of semen from the helpless man below her. Eventually it came to the moment where he stopped cumming and screamed her name one last time. He pulled Ivy close feeling like he couldn't escape her tight womanhood. "My my Bruce I never knew that you such a sperm bank" she breathed heavily, forcing herself off of her man. Cum dripped from her pussy, as the goddess of green motioned for a vine to come over to her, with a tube wrapped in it. Upon closer inspection the tube was actually lip stick. As she slowly applied it around her lips. Her red lips now covered in a violet blue. "Return to me Dark Knight" with that she kissed him and everything went blank. 


	7. Chase Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman goes around Gotham's rooftops chasing the White Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add more girls from the Batman mythos, but it will go back to a pure Poison Ivy story

Bruce sat in the Batcave watching over monitors of crimes being committed, watching for anything on plants. 

"Sir you've been searching for Ivy for the last few nights. She just slip through your grasp sir" Alfred said polishing the several dozen keyboards.

"That's not it Alfred, when she left the car I don't remember anything. It all just gets blurry" 

"You probably because you just passed out sir, the amount of pheromones in the car was just about lethal. Besides there are other matters at hand. Your crusade to stop this woman has left other criminals to roam free" Alfred showed several newspapers of Two-Face killing officers before being arrested, Clayface destroying cop cars then frozen. But one that caught his eye was 'The White Rabbit Roams Free' he didn't know why but something encouraged him to grab the paper and examine it. White Rabbit had always been a weird one. Bruce thought he knew her identity but he was wrong, she would turn up for a few nights then vanish and the cycle would repeat. Bruce immediately stood up and went towards his cowl.

"I'm heading out Alfred" 

(Gotham Rooftops)  
White Rabbit hoped along the roofs of apartments and houses in her normal attire. Her white top was covering her body which led to her pink panties that showed off her perfect ass. She would go out and tease civilians with her body, or play with some villains.

"Wonder who'll come after me next, soooo many people to choose from I can't decide" suddenly a shadowy figure jumped in-front of her. The figure slowly stood revealing it to be Batman himself. "Well if it isn't my sweet sexy bat, what brings you around these parts?". Batman couldn't bring himself to speak, a part of just shut down. He's fought the White Rabbit before, but this time he feels like he's only now seeing her, feeling like a hormonal teenager not being able to take his eyes off her beauty. 

"Enough Rabbit, you're going back to Arkham. I'm sure they'd be happy to chase you around the place" Batman then stepped forward standing tall. White Rabbit licked her lips as the suit showed his abs which she often teased him about. 

"You'll have to catch me my Bat" she picked herself up and ran across the roof causing the bat to run after her. Rabbit gracefully jumped from roof to roof, running with a smirk on her face. Batman on the other hand was mesmerised, while he was chasing her he couldn't focus. Whenever Rabbit would move he could see her perfect ass, moving, jiggling all over the place and just couldn't think. A part of him just couldn't move his eyes. 

When she looked back she was slightly shocked, Batman, THE Batman had a look of want on his face. Gritting his teeth, keeping his eyes on her 'lower area' she smirked seeing the Bat entranced by her looks. Still jumping across the rooftops White Rabbit did all she could to expose herself to Batman. Backflipping so her breasts would jiggle, blowing kisses or just directing his punches to her breasts. Everything she was doing was driving him into this lust inside of him. At last they reached a building with emergency exit on the top. Rabbit kicked her way through the door and ran down the stairs. Bats on the other simply glided down waiting for her. As Rabbit made her to the bottom and saw her Knight waiting her. 

"Enough Rabbit, drop the act. Come quietly and I'll make sure the Arkham Staff treat you nicely", Rabbit on the other hand wrapped her legs around one of the steel beams and swing herself around in a stripper way. Twirling her hips around the pole, grinding them against the pole drawing his attention. He could feel a little bit of drool coming out his mouth. 

"Come on Bats, I'm a Rabbit, and it's my mating season" she danced around the pole again. This time making sure to show her ass off, she moved it around to make the tail on tope dance around. His self control was fading, 'she's one of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen' a voice in the back of his mind said. "Also sexy bat, I will be cuming soon. But it won't be quietly".

She turned to him, seeing his face entirely entranced by her body. She slowly walked towards him, swaying her hips, licking her lips and having her eyes slightly open she had the classic seductive look. Batman had all but given into this unnatural lust, stepping forward giving in. White Rabbit all but jumped onto her Bat wrapping both her arms and legs around him. She leaned into his ear, he could feel her hot breath running down his neck. As she pulled back both slowly closed the gap between them and their lips met in a mixture of passion and pure lust. Rabbit opened he mouth and both go their tongues met in the middle. Fighting over control Rabbit won and she explored her new found territory. Batman grew even hotter, even Rabbit felt it as his mouth was almost boiling hot. 

As they separated Rabbit spoke, "My my little Bat, I didn't know you found me this hot. I would've visited my old friend Ivy if i knew this would've been the result" both kissed again but Bruce return the passion. The name Ivy bounced around in his head. Instead of focusing on the beautiful woman he was currently making out with, his mind drifted to the gorgeous pale red head that was Poison Ivy. The way she spoke, the gentle, soft yet alluring voice. Her amazing body, that any man would kill for. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Rabbit began undressing herself. 

"Since you were taking so long I needed to get things started" her voice was angry and irritated, but he also began to strip down. Unbuckling his belt buckle Bruce's cock sprung to life, it was strangely bigger at full length than he members but he had no complaints. Rabbits eyes widened in shock, she pushed Bats to the floor pining him by his all fours. "I'm going to fuck your brains out Batman" she whispered into the ears of his cowl.

She worked her way down to his 9 inch cock, 'the perfect size' she thought to herself. Before Bats could say anything Rabbit wrapped her breasts around his dick. He groaned loud, pushing his dick upwards, needing to feel more. rabbit giggled to herself, she slowly moved her breasts up and his long shaft. His breath hitched, he was about to....... she pulled away. The lovely feeling of the silvered haired rabbit was ripped from him by force. 

"Come on, you can offer me a bigger challenge than that, can't you?" she stood up fully, pulling her hand up and rubbing her chin. Bruce was still breathing heavy, no one has given him that much pleasure before. 

"R-Rabbit stop NOW!" he almost growled at the end standing up, letting his still erect penis stand in the air. 

"Wwwoooooo I do believe that you still want me don't you?" she questioned walking towards the aroused man, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around behind his neck. His dick was pressing against her pussy, teasing him with the pussy of the cosplayer. "Well, just give in. Your the only man for me Batman" she licked his check unable to lick his ear due to the cowl. But that phrase, it triggered something within Bruce, something primal. 

He slammed himself into the White Rabbit. Causing her let out a scream that could shatter windows. She clung on for dear life as Batman began an onslaught of pleasure that neither of them could control. Ripples were sent through Bruce, his dick was swelling inside this woman and her liquids were slowly dripping onto him. His eyes slightly flashed jade was he continued his lust driven assault. 

Grabbing the back of his head, Rabbit pushed him into her breasts. He immediately began to suck on her left tit. Waves and waves pleasure surged throughout her body, her entire and was on fire and beginning to go numb, besides that parts the Bat wasn't ramming into and sucking on. A master criminal was reduces to a moaning mess, and the world's greatest detective is a slave to pleasure. 

Rabbit moaned again, this time pushing her head against the wall, revealing her neck to him. Eyes hazily open, he moved his mouth to attack her neck. Sucking on various spots of her neck Bruce found the sweet spot. That one spot caused it, the thing she had been longing for, her entire body clapped down on him. Squeezing her entire core on him, his member twitched. While she was exploding onto him, not even a drop was exiting his dick. Her vision blurred, the last thing she saw was his jade eyes, those lust filled jade eyes. Her limp body fell to the floor, not dead, but she'll be limping for a few days. 

Pulling his armour together a strange aroma filled the room. He didn't notice but it was there, as he buckled his belt up he too out the grappling hook and took to the rooftops yet again. 

"Nothing yet here, tonight Alfred just some common thugs" he said over the intercom, as if nothing happened. Because to him and Rabbit it never did, but he couldn't but notice his throbbing erection that he needed to deal with in the mansion.


End file.
